


I Can't

by rollieollie



Series: Werewolves at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to take Jackson to the yule ball but Jackson already has a date. Angst and sad ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

“I’m going with Lydia, what the hell are you talking about?” Jackson sneered, holding back any real emotion he had toward the topic. “You think I’m just gonna decide all of a sudden to give up everything I have – to go to some dance with you?” He waited for Stiles to duck his head in that puppydog way that he loved so much, but this time it drew a sigh from his lips. “You know I can’t.”

Stiles just looked up at him, his eyes rimmed in what was almost tears and for a moment Jackson felt really bad. But he couldn’t just risk it all for some fucking Hufflepuff kid that ate too much sugar and had those coffee brown eyes. Jackson let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and spoke again, “Fuck.”

“You know you’re gonna be the fucking death of me, right, Stilinski?” he asked, trying to clear the silence of all the awkwardness. His hand found the other boys as they stood in the empty room they’d decided was theirs. He leaned in then and tried to kiss the boy who made his heart beat in a thumping way that Lydia never had.

But his lips weren’t there and soon after neither was Stiles. And Jackson coughed to cover up the tears threatening his own eyes then.

And he walked out and they never talked about it again.


End file.
